Remorse
by Ivan Rossiyskaya Federatsiya
Summary: Partner fic to 'Axel, Don't jump' Told in roxas's point of view. Don't flame me please? Not as good as its partner but i tried. Theres a bit of gore...


"_No one would miss me." I said coldly._

"_That's not true!" Axel yelled loudly, I ignored him and kept walking. "Roxas!" He yelled loudly to me, I stopped but didn't turn._

"_Where are you going? Do you want them to kill you! I can only cover up for you so long! I-I'd never be able to live with myself if they caught you because of me. You can't go…" Axel chocked on the last words._

"_It won't be your fault. I know all the consequences that come with doing this." I said with a monotone voice, I surprised myself with this voice I used._

_"So you're gonna kill yourself?" He yelled back._

"_No I'll just make sure I don't get caught."_

"_What the hell's wrong with you! You can't just assume leaving the organization is that easy! They're gonna kill you If they find you Roxas, and they will!" Axel yelled. _

"_Shut up and stop pretending that you care, you have no heart, it shouldn't matter to you, and you're not throwing you life away." I growled a little too harshly._

_I walked away and I didn't look back. He didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Snow slowly began to fall as I continued walking._

I was prepared to leave, prepared to never come back, but for some reason when I heard Axel's foot steps leave I turned around and looked at where the red head once stood.

"_Come back..."_ I silently pleaded to no one.

I sat down on the cold ground and faced towards the sky, beginning to cry; the snow landed on my face and melted quickly mixing with my tears.

"Axel…" I said quietly but still audible for anyone nearby.

I waited a few minutes and decided that leaving wasn't worth this so I stood and began walking to the castle.

'_Hopefully Axel's not angry...' _ I thought to myself as I continued walking.

I saw the castle come into view but something didn't feel right…

That's when I saw it, Axel was standing on the edge of the castle's roof.

'_What's he doing up there…?' _ I thought in panic.

Than it hit me. He was going to jump…

"Axel!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I ran toward the bottom of the castle but he didn't see me, he hadn't heard me…

Than faster than I could have imagined it happened, axel jumped and fell on the ground in the blink of an eye. With a sickening 'SPLAT' his body smashed on the ground.

I covered my mouth and tried not to puke, no doubt was he dead when he fell I heard his skull break and his bones smash on the impact. Slowly a puddle of blood gathered under and around him.

I fell to the ground. "Axel…" I whispered to him.

I fell to the ground next to Axel's crushed body. Right than I wanted to die. My best friend... Had just taken his life right in front of me and it was all my fault.

I laid down on the ground, not caring that I was getting covered in blood, and I wrapped my arms around Axel's still body. He was so cold…

I'm sure I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes I was inside the castle laying on a bed… But it wasn't my bed. I flopped over and realized I was in Axel's bed. Than I remembered what had just happened and I cried out.

I closed my eyes again and tried to forget but than the scene with axel played in my head, causing me to open my eyes. Every time I closed my eyes I saw axel, taking his own life.

I sat up ad pulled my arms around my chest tightly, hoping it would help me and make me feel safe it was just a way for my trying to hold myself together.

"_Shut up and stop pretending that you care, you have no heart, it shouldn't matter to you, and you're not throwing you life away." _

My own words rang through my head. He did, he threw his life away. Maybe he did care. Maybe it mattered to him…

'_If we're nobodies, if we have no feelings, no hearts, than why…why do I feel like this why do I feel broken?' _ I asked myself in my head.

Memories of times I spent with Axel flashed in my mind.

"_Hey Roxas do you know why the sun sets red? It's cause color travels in waves and out of all those colors, red bends the farthest." _

"_Like I asked know it all!" Axel and I laughed on the clock tower staring at the sunset. _

I laughed sadly to myself, trying to ease the pain. It didn't work…

I would kill right now to hear Axel's voice.. To hear him say 'got it memorized' or to hear him say anything, I missed him and he had only left my life earlier. Remorse filled me and I started to cry again.

"Goodbye axel..." I choked out through sobs. "I've got you memorized…"


End file.
